


This is Big Lady, Don't Screw it Up: A Negan & Blake Au

by EventHorizons13



Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Blake finally got her shot at being a lead in a huge musical. Unfortunately there is a problem with the male lead. Negan, as Stage Manager, decides to intervene.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075547
Kudos: 3





	This is Big Lady, Don't Screw it Up: A Negan & Blake Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think I liked you better when you didn't have a knife in your hand, Peaches...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913611) by [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse). 



> A huge thank you to KittyKatZorse for allowing me to play with her absolutely wonderful OC Blake. I have a blast throwing these two in a multitude of different alternate universe settings.

Blake set down the script that was in her hand. She knew her lines by heart already. It was a matter of nerves that had her clutching to the already beaten up book. Stage rehearsals had just begun. Which proved to be somewhat problematic for her. It meant being more hands on with him. The guy who was in the male lead was a pompous ass, sort of like the character he was portraying in the beginning of the show. She didn’t hold out any hope that his behavior was going to miraculously change though. She huffed, looking down at the script. She was going to be the professional one here. She had to be if she wanted to continue working. She wasn’t going to blow her first big shot at this. Not in the lead and not in such a big production. 

“Five minutes until you are needed on stage.” She glanced towards the helping hand and nodded.

“Thanks Jessie.”

“No problem Blake.” She made it a point to know everyone’s names. They all worked just as hard as she did so there was no reason not to acknowledge them. She closed her eyes to calm herself before heading out to the stage. There were nerves of course, rehearsals or not. She wanted to do well right off the bat so she could just improve from there. She had put a lot of hard work into this after all. It was time to showcase that. David was standing in the middle of the stage, laughing with a few of their cast members. She refrained from rolling her eyes as the director clapped his hands to bring their attention to him.

“I think everyone is here early. So we'll just get on with it.” He looked down for a moment at his notebook, clearly contemplating where they were going to begin. “Might as well start blocking from the top.” Blake watched as Negan stepped forward so that he could get everyone moving and working. The man hadn’t exactly been silent as a Stage Manager. She wasn’t sure he was capable of being silent come to think of it. But he hadn’t been the most welcoming and buddy buddy that she expected out of someone in his role either.

The day had gone about as well as expected on the first of blocking on the stage. It was chaotic, things were changed about twelve times before going back to the original decision, and they had all bumped into one another more times than could be counted. Blocking on stage was very different from blocking during read throughs. Not that they didn’t have any idea where to go or how to act, but when the end of the day was called, they were all a little more than thankful. 

Blake moved to sit at the front of the stage, talking softly with Jessie about the drinks they were going out for tonight. They were sorely needed after the day that had been had. She smiled softly and missed the fact that David was approaching. He had tried, every night without fail, to get her to go out with him for a few drinks. She didn’t trust him and had absolutely no interest in spending more time with him than really necessary. Especially not after the way that she had seen him treat the stage hands. 

“Hey Blake.” She internally rolled her eyes, taking a second to compose herself so she didn’t say anything she would regret, before turning and giving him a soft, not quite sincere smile.

“Hey David. Good job today with the opening number.” Jessie pushed up and began to move away and Blake wanted to yell at her. There was no way that she could be abandoning her now. 

“You did fantastic with your solo.” He returned and sat down, a little too close for comfort. Before she could say anything or David could make the feeling worse, Negan walked up to her.

“Blake, I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Mind heading with me backstage?” No matter what it was, it was better than having to sit here and turn down David only for him to not get the hint over and over again.

“Sure thing.” She pushed up and followed him to the back, trying not to seem too eager about the whole thing. There was a silent moment that passed between them, Negan not saying anything as he seemed to be focused on glancing back out towards the stage.

“So, um, what did you need to talk to me about?” She asked after it felt like it was becoming a bit awkward. Negan blinked and seemed to remember that she was there, turning his attention to her.

“Nothing actually. You are doing what you need to and know what you need to work on. You just seemed uncomfortable around that asshole. Don’t think no one has fucking noticed how many times you have turned him down and he can’t get that through that thick fucking skull of his. You’re just too damn nice about it.” That was not something at all that she expected out of the man. Had he really been that observant? Why did he care? “Not exactly a fan of guys like that.” So it had been a bit more about not liking David. There was a hint of disappointment there that surprised Blake. There was no way that she actually liked Negan. Right?

“Thanks, I appreciate the help.I am trying not to cause any problems.” She mumbled a bit.

“I get it. And appreciate it. Really. If he gets to handsy or gets a little too aggressive, just let me know alright? You shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable like that.”

“Alright.” Not that she was sure she was going to listen to that. 

“As soon as the show is over, feel free to tell him to fuck off.” Again, Blake was a little surprised by the strength of Negan’s voice as he spoke. Even being taken off guard, she was feeling more and more comfortable and secure. Negan was clearly not going to let anything happen to her. She had lost his attention again but left it at that, not feeling like there was much else to say to him in that moment. He had said what he needed to and she knew that she had someone watching her back when she was at the theatre. She didn’t think she would need it exactly. David was an asshole but she didn’t think that he was that much of a low life. He was all talk and no action. Even if he made her feel continuously uncomfortable and refused to get the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him. 

*******

It was a week before opening night. They were in rehearsals constantly, going over the last minute things. The occasional dropped line, the missed step, the note that wasn’t hit quite the way that it should have been, lighting, costumes. It was always a whirlwind but Blake was finding it was hitting her particularly hard with this production. She really wasn’t struggling with her lines or her songs. She was more or less nailing everything perfectly. The scenes with David were giving her more and more of an issue. Which was a huge problem considering their characters shared a lot of time together and got close. He was acting more and more intense, coming onto her harder and more aggressively after each rehearsal. She had made it a habit of not walking around alone. Something that she shouldn’t have had to worry about.

She adjusted her dress and wanted to scream as footsteps came up behind her. Just one second, that was all she wanted. One second to breath, one second to center herself, one second to be able to let everything go and not feel so stressed. Apparently that was not going to be granted.

“Hey baby.” David. Perfect, just perfect. 

“It’s Blake David, not baby, not sweetheart, not honey.” She told him for the millionth time that week alone. She turned and realized much too late, that there was no one else even close to them. She was immediately on high alert and tension crept into every muscle. This was not good. At all.

“You know you love it.” He stepped closer, invading her space and giving her nowhere to go if she needed to move. She cursed the need for the breather. Now she was in a difficult position. She just hoped someone would come looking for them sooner rather than later. 

“I don’t. Now, please step back, you’re making me uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable or aroused?” There was a sickening smirk on his face and she nearly reached up to smack him. If she wasn’t worry about it putting her in a worse position, she would have done it. 

“That’s inappropriate David. And no. I am uncomfortable. I don’t want you this close to me.” She fought against squirming, not wanting to show him any more weakness than she was. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. The action caused an instant reaction from her, trying to yank back and break the grasp that he had one her. 

“I think you are just playing hard to get.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“What did you just say to me?” His eyes hardened and the sickening smile that had been then dropped. Blake was less uncomfortable and now more terrified. She hadn’t seen him ever look like that, even when he was upset. His grip tightened, painfully so on her wrist. This man was intent on hurting her and she couldn’t do a damn thing at the moment.

“Let her go.” She let out a small sound of relief. Negan. Thank God. David turned to look at him.

“Why don’t you head back to the rest of the cast Negan. Blake and I still have a few things to talk about.”

“Bullshit asshole. Let go of her. She asked you kindly once and then told you off.” He had heard it. It would be helpful for her in a she said, he said. “You are touching her without permission and against her wishes. You let her go or I’ll make sure your ass is kicked off this cast and thrown in jail.” There was a promise in that threat that Blake believed. Hopefully David would too.

“You can’t do shit.” 

“Try me fucker.” Negan stepped closer. He was taller even if David seemed to have more muscle mass. Blake didn’t doubt though that Negan would win in a fight between the two men. “Let her go now.” David squeezed her wrist one more time, enough that she let out a yelp. That seemed to be the catalyst that was needed. Negan reached out and grabbed David by the collar of the shirt and yanked him backward.

David turned and swung, landing a punch solidly on her savior’s jaw. Blake gasped and moved to try and get someone else involved. She didn’t want Negan getting hurt because he was helping her. The grunts and sounds of knuckles meeting flesh filled her ears. She caught the director and a could of the bigger men.

“I need help!” Everyone jumped, convinced by the panic that was in her voice. David and Negan was still exchanging blows but Negan was getting the upper hand. His lip was busted open and so was his eyebrow while David was bleeding badly from the nose and appeared bruised around his right eye already.

“Negan!” He backed off, letting go of David.

“Fucker had her corners and nearly broke her wrist. She asked to be let go and I asked him for times. Grabbed him to pull him back and he swung first.” The red marks on Blake’s wrist helped corroborate his story. David tried to deny it but not too many were believing him when a few of the other women stepped forward and said that David had come onto them too, touching them without permission. 

There wasn’t much of a choice. David had to be kicked to the curb. The understudy would take over the lead a week before opening but everyone was confident in that. No one wanted the man around anymore. 

Negan sat in one of the dressing rooms, cleaning his lip and his brow. Blake found him and moved to help. He at least deserved that. 

“Thank you…” She spoke softly as she dabbed at the blood on his face. He probably was going to need a couple of stitches. “You are going to need some stitches.”

“I’ll be fine.” She pulled back a little bit.

“I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up Negan. I can never repay you.”

“Don’t need to sweetheart.” The pet name didn’t bother her when it came from him. 

“I do though. You got hurt helping me, keeping me safe.” She shook her head slowly. “That deserves something.” He leaned back in his seat and shook his head, mindful of not sending any of the new blood flowing anywhere.

“Don’t worry about it Blake. The fucker had it coming. Just glad I got there before anything serious could have happened.” She leaned back onto the vanity behind her. Most men would ask for something in return from her. It was sort of the way most people’s minds worked.

“Let me at least take you out for a drink after we are done here. You deserve at least that.” A small smirk came to his face.

“You don’t take no for an answer yourself do ya?” He teased. “Alright fine, drinks tonight then. Could use one anyway after all that.”

“Perfect. Let me go get changed, we’ll get you stitched up, and then go for some drinks.”


End file.
